3:24 to Titanic
by emeralddusk
Summary: CTU tracks a terrorist to Titanic.


Titanic/24

3:24 to Titanic

_It would be a day like any other day. But today would be the most intense day of all days, for within the next 24 hours, two worlds would meet, and their fates would lie in eachother's hands, and the fate of the entire nation._

It was 8:00 a.m, and Jack was at the CTU headquarters, enjoying a cup of CTU brand coffee. "This coffee is awful! How can coffee taste so bad?" Asked Jack to himself.

It was not a second later that Chloe walked in and saw that the light was flickering, and took five minutes changing it. She then looked for ten minutes for a place to throw away the old bulb, but she gave up and spent five minutes walking back to Jack. "Merry Christmas Jack." Said Chloe as she tossed him the old bulb.

"Thanks for nothing you jerk. Sure maybe I might find this an acceptable gift had I not seen you take it out of the socket and spend ten minutes of valuable time looking for a place to throw it away. So I find an old worn out light bulb an unexceptable Christmas present, also because it's May, 27 8:16 a.m, 2009 to be exact. Man am I bored, I hope something exciting happens soon!" So they waited for ten minutes until Dana walked in.

"Ha guys, what's going on?" Asked Dana.

"We're waiting for something exciting to happen." Answered Chloe.

"Merry Christmas Chloe." Said Jack as he tossed the light bulb to Dana.

"Thank you Jack." Said Dana.

"Ya see." Said Jack.

"I'm in, let's wait." Said Dana. So the three waited fo 33 minutes, (23) and it was then then that Brian busted in through the window with a gun in his hands.

"Ha!" Yelled Brian.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Jack as he smoked a Victory Cigar. "So what's the news Brian?"

There's a terrorist on a luxury boat, and he's got a bomb that's going to go off in 24, well 23 hours now, and we have to stop him!"

What's his name?" Asked Dana.

"Unknown."

"Ah it can never be easy!" Said Chloe.

"Well, let's go. We've only got 23 hours to save a boat full of people, everyone, ready!" Yelled Jack.

Then the split screen came up, (22:58:42) Jack was loading his gun, he runs out of bullets and started to load his gun with nails and screws, Chloe was putting on lipstick when a shot shocked her and it ran all over her face, Dana was aiming her gun at the walls, in a cool way, and accidentally shot off the gun, Brian was trying to stuff his suitcase with grenades, but pulled a pick, and stood with a shocked look on his face.

The scene goes back to normal. So is everyone read..." Said Chloe as an explosion went off and shook the building. "That was odd."

"Gee Chloe, I put on make-up better than you." Said Jack.

"If there's a hole in the wall, I bet it came from that grenade!" Said Dana.

Brian then walked out. "Let's go find this mother." Said Brian all covered in smoke.

At the harbor (21.5) the group was in a bar. "Okay, we have to remain casual." Said Chloe.

"Alright! We need four tickets to the RMS Titanic now! Or I will shoot, one person every minute we don't get those tickets!" Said Jack.

"Here, take my ticket." Said a mysterious man with a hook for a hand. "I won't need it."

"Alright, got fifty seconds, three more! Every second counts!"

"Here!" Said three other people.

"Ah I really wanted to kill someone." Whined Chloe.

"We'll kill plenty of the people on the boat, but for now we've got to blend in." Said Jack.

Entering the boat were three well dressed people, they were Rose DeWitt Bukater, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, and Cal. They were on the boat for a luxury cruise, little did they know it would be a nightmare. "I don't see what's so special about it. It doesn't look any bigger than the Moritania." Said Rose.

"What's that?" Asked Cal.

"Shut up Rose, our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone." Said Ruth.

"Of course I know, how could I forget. You remind me every day."

"Do you want us to go broke? Our precious things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the wind, hu." Sobbed Ruth.

"Are we gettin' on or what?" Asked Cal.

"Ya, let's go, Rose!" Said Ruth.

"Coming, you mother."

"What?"

"I said coming mother."

Jack then came up to the boat. "Ha, my ticket got stolen by some hobos who have to live on scraps of food from the sidewalks." Said Jack.

"Ya, I think they just walked in, welcome to RMS Titanic."

"Thanks man." Said Jack.

It was then, not, seven minutes later, that the group walked in wearing tourist outfits, and hawaiian shirts. "Hello, my name is Jackson Bosley, this is my wife, he's my homosexual life partner, and she is the long lost sister of my mob head cousin." Said Jack.

"Welcome to RMS Titanic you freaks."

"Thanks for nothing you pompous, low life monstrocity of a greeter." Said Chloe.

"Oh, my wife, come along homosexual life partner, and you, long lost sibling of disgraceful cousin!" Said Jack as he slapped her.

"Don't blame me for what my family has done!" Said Dana in tears.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Yelled Chloe.

"Who are you? The wife who neglects her husband?"

"I don't neglect him!"

"That's why he needs a homosexual life partner." Retorted Brian.

"Ooh!" Said Jack.

"Let's go find that bomber!" Said Chloe as she tripped into the water.

"Let's go maybe she'll never find us." Said Dana.

On the boat, the president, Jenkins was drinking shot after shot at the bar. "Look at that loser!" Said Cal.

"Oh leave him alone Cal." Said Rose.

"You're mean." Said Cal.

"Rose, our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone." Said Ruth.

"Of course I know, how could I forget. You remind me every day."

"Do you want us to go broke? Our precious things sold at auction. Our memories scattered to the wind, hu."

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Cal. "Do I really want to marry into this family?"

"Mother, stop it. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone." Said Rose.

"Of course I know, how could I forget. I remind you every day. Said Ruth

Jack then walked up to her. "Ha, you look pretty clean, where can I find a power sink?"

"Leave us!" We're busy." Said Ruth.

"Rude!" Said Jack. "Don't marry her daughter!"

"Jack, you know our situation's precarious." Said Rose.

"No I don't, I don't even know you."

"And now you never will." Said Rose as she threw a magnum of champaign in the ground.

"Weird. She jumped off a boat I wouldn't save her."

Jack then (21) walked into the main hall. "That terrorist is her somewhere. Let's spread out!" Said Jack.

Dana then spread her arm out and hit Jack Dawson in the face. "Ah!" Yelled Jack.

"Good, we'll cover so much area we'll find that guy in the next 24 hours for sure." Said Chloe.

"21." Said Dana.

"I love that movie." Said Brian.

"No." Said Jack.

"Kevin Spacey, Laurence Fishburne, Kate Bosworth." Said Chloe.

"Did you guys take a mental pill and take a trip to stupidville?" Asked Jack.

"Jack, our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone."

"Wrong plot." Said Jack.

"I brought grenades. We'll set up a profile and get in an audience with that bomber." Said Brian.

"We've go 21 hours." Said Chloe.

"We'll have to work fast." Said Jack. "I'll take the sky deck, Dana, steerage, Brian the stern, and Chloe, the president."

"What's a stern?" Asked Brian.

"It's the dining room." Said Chloe.

"I wonna ice the president." Said Dana.

"Don't stir from your position!" Said Jack. "And, break!" They all ran into eachother.

Later, (20) Jack was eating in steerage when a bomb went off. "That's odd."

The terrorist had started to bomb the boat. "Ah they beat me to it!" Said Brian.

Jack was on the run from the police, and was tossing bombs at the cops. "Die you infidels!" Yelled Jack as he blew up all the cops.

Chloe was hard at work with the president. "Ya!" She yelled as she shot all around him.

"Hit me again tender." Said Jenkins.

"Here you drunken pig!" Said the tender.  
Dana was blowing up the dining room. "This is easy. I'm ready for the sky gala."

At night (13) Rose was running to the stern, where Jack Bauer was standing. "That idiot! Aah!"

Rose ran to the back, and went over the rail. "Hu, hu."

"I am going to kill her!" Said Jack.

"Ha, don't do it!" Said Jack.

"Something's wrong!" Said Jack.

"Come on over."

"I don't know."

"I got all night."

Later (8) Rose made her decision. "Okay, I'll come over." She was lifted by Jack.

"Rose!" Yelled Cal and Ruth.

"Dana!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack!" Yelled Chloe being trailed by the cops.

"Aah!" Yelled Brian watching a soap opera on his phone.

"Freeze!" Yelled a man.

"It's the terrorist!" Yelled all four.

"That was fast." Said Jack.

"Time to bomb the..."

The boat hit an ice berg, and they all fell into the ocean. "Ah! It's so cold!"

"Rose! I love you!" Yelled Jack who was on a boat that was leaving.

"Come back! Come back!" Yelled Rose violantely.

"La, la la la." Sang Cal on the boat.

"No!" Yelled Ruth.

At CTU (2 min.) Jack was there. "Everyone may be dead, but it was worth it to get that terrorist. Ha ha ha!" Said Jack as the camera zoomed out further and further, for the last two minutes.


End file.
